Mirror Images
by rachgreengeller
Summary: A Sex and the City Friends crossover. Carrie Bradshaw has her valentines column for this year. Miranda's friend Rachel Green has found her lobster. So Carrie decides that she is going to put Ross and Rachel in her column to give single women hope that the
1. Chapter 1

Here is an original idea I got while reading another fic. Carrie Bradshaw and Rachel Green seem to have a lot in common. They both trudged along in a toxic relationship for years, ending up with the man from that relationship. They both left men at the altar, love fashion , and continued to search for that special man, realizing that man was there all the time. (Unless he was with or married to someone else)

The friends characters are the property of BKC Productions and Sex and the City to Darren Star …

Sitting at a table in one of Manhattan's nice café's , Rachel Green sits down and puts her Gucci bag on the floor. She is a lady who knows what she wants and has it. Her lightened brunette hair glistens in the midday New York sun. She is wearing a smart business outfit that is black and short, yet it shows that she is the smart fashion executive. Her Jimmy Choo strappies hug her feet and on her finger is a beautiful, but expensive engagement ring.

Across from her slinging her pouch Hermes bag is Carrie Bradshaw, smart , sharp as a tack and sexy. She is wearing a Dolce and Gabbana flower print skirt with a Patricia Field tank top. A ring adorns her finger as well, it just seems to be a little bigger than Rach's. And in true Carrie fashion, a pair of pink Manolos hug her petite ankles.

Some time ago, Miranda had met Rachel at the playground. She was there with Brady and Rachel was there with Emma. Keeping her far away from the swings, Emma was in the sandbox and then began to play with Brady. Rachel started to talk with Miranda, and then finding out they had a lot in common. Both were successful new york women with careers and raising a child on their own. They also had another thing in common, the father of each of their children was still a very big question to each of them. Steve had very deep feelings for Miranda , despite the fact that they were not together and Rachel 's Ross was still very much a part of her life. So as they talked, Carrie joined Miranda and then joined the conversation as she litanied about Aidan, Burger , and of course Big. They were women who were confused about men. Carrie saw this as a delicious topic for her column. She also saw it to her advantage that Rachel was employed by Ralph Lauren and it never hurts to have a friend that works in fashion.

After hearing that Rachel gave up what Carrie would call a dream job , to work in Paris at Louis Vuitton, Carrie decided to give her a call. This was one more thing they shared. They both were destined to be in Paris and the man that they loved flew or tried to find them to declare his love for her.

"Carrie, this is so great." Exclaimed Rachel. She got up and hugged her and then sat down. "After months, out of the blue you call me. How is Miranda? haven't talked with her for a while" she asked. "Fine , great actually, Steve and her got married and his mother lives with them . They live in Brooklyn now, I miss not having her so near me." Carrie said sadly.

"I know what you mean by that. My best friend , Monica moved out to Westchester and I miss her so much. Not being able to see her everyday. " mourned Rachel. "Especially now that she has the twins and they are so adorable."

"Monica , isn't that his sister?" asked Carrie curiously. Rachel laughed. "Yes , I know it sounds so confusing. Almost like a plot from Days of our Lives. Monica is my best friend and Chandler is Ross best friend and then Monica is Ross ' little sister." "What about that friend of yours who wanted a baby so bad? Charlotte , I think Miranda said."

Carrie gushed . "Yes, she finally got her little girl . She came from China and her name is Taylor.She is the most precious thing you ever did see." She took out her wallet and then showed her the photo of a small , Chinese baby dressed in a little red dress and a small necklace with a Star of David around her neck.

"I know it is so great when one of your friends gets the baby they want. I felt that way when Monica found out she was getting a baby , it was a double blessing when they got two." Rachel said as her cell rang. "Oh hi honey, yes , oh how sweet." She took it away from her ear. "He said he was between classes and thinking of me." Carrie smiled and she knew the feeling as well. John was away on business right now and she was missing him. Everytime she looked at the square cut platinum band she was reminded of him. She remembered well the day he gave it to her on a boat in the middle of a star lit New York night as the lights of Manhattan glistened in the background.

"Ross honey, I 'm with Carrie right now. I have gotta go, remember to pick up some milk and some juice on your way home. I love you too. Bye. " she said hanging up the phone. "He has just always been like this. One time when I was working at Bloomingdales, he actually sent a barber shop quartet to my office." Giggled Rachel. "I wanted to murder him."

"Anyway, on to business." Carrie said as she got serious. "I want to do a column on you and your fiancée. Your story fascinated me and I think that my readers would get a big kick out of it." Rachel looked at her with the strangest look. "You want to tell Ross and my story in your column? I don't know about that." Rachel said as she began to panic.

"It won't be like that." Assured Carrie. "I am always talking about how we can't understand men and how they screw us. I want this to be a story that will give hope to the single girls out there. That there will be a happy ending, and Prince Charming does exist." She smiled.

"In that case, why don't you do it? I mean that is a pretty big happy ending on your own finger." Rachel said pointing out Carrie's engagement ring.

"I thought about that. It's just that I think it so romantic. This guy was in love with you since he was a teenager, then by fate , you guys are reunited, you date then break up, he gets married and says your name at the altar to another woman, then you have a baby together , and he runs to tell you he loves you. It is so romantic and my readers will eat it up for the Valentines column." Carrie said with almost a swoon in her voice.

"I don't know, I mean Ross is a professor and he does have a reputation in the scientific world, so he may not agree to this." Rachel said uneasily. Carrie assured her. "I won't use your real names. I had that problem once when I was dating a politician. And do you really think his name is Big? " Carrie laughed.

Now Rachel was getting curious. "Why do you call him Big? Any reason at all?" she giggled. "Oh no it's not that. It 's just that when we first met , I saw him walking around town with a model on each arm , acting like Mr. Big , trying to be Donald Trump, and it just stuck." Carrie explained. "That's my pet name for him. Does Ross have a pet name?" Carrie asked curiously.

" Well when I want to get romantic , I call him doctor , but actually I do have a name for him. I call him my lobster." Rachel said sweetly. "Which is ironic because he is deathly allergic to it and it could possibly kill him."

Carrie started to write. "Lobster? "

"Yes , we have a dear friend Phoebe , who is a little bit off the wall. She is actually the modern equivalent of a hippie, well at that time she was. She took Ross aside and told him that I was his lobster because lobsters mate for life and then they walk around the tank as a lobster couple with their claws together like this." Rachel fashioned her hands together like Phoebe had showed her.

"Lobster , that's cute." Carrie began her story. "I assure you Rachel. No one will ever know it is you and Ross. Now let's finish our drinks and do some serious shopping."

Carrie and Rachel spent an enjoyable afternoon where by using Rachel's discount, she got a gorgeous black velvet jacket at Ralph Lauren and a smart white blouse. Carrie decided that she should be dressing a little on the conservative side, even though John still liked her playful side. Afterwards Rachel and Carrie grabbed a cup of coffee at Rachel's favorite coffee house.

"Let's sit over here." Rachel said as she walked over to the familiar orange couch. "This is really a cute place. I love the name Central Perk." Glowed Carrie as she looked around the coffee house. "Hey stranger." Called a woman who had a stroller with twins in it. Rachel squealed and ran. "Monica, what are you doing back in town ? " she asked as she peeked in the carriage. The two women embraced then and got their coffee.

Rachel had forgotten her manners. "Oh I almost forgot, Carrie Bradshaw , Monica Geller." The two women shook hands. "Geller? Carrie asked. "Yes I am going to be Rachel's sister in law. I am Ross' sister." Carrie walked over and then looked in the carriage as well. "Your children are adorable." She smiled. "Thank you." Monica said proudly.

"Mommy ." squealed young Emma. Her hair was now darker than before and but her eyes were still blue, however they had more the puppy dog look of her father's . She ran into her mother's arms. Rachel picked her up and right behind her was her father. Carrie was an observer of men, and she just had to study this one who Rachel had given up what she would call a dream job for.

He seemed to be very tall, almost lanky but still had an athletic build on him. Rachel said he was a professor, well he did have a scholarly look to him as he was wearing a brown jacket with a yellow shirt and then horror of horrors a dinosaur tie. His hair was dark and seemed to have maybe a little too much product in it. It was very obvious that he was around the two women in his life, Rachel and his daughter. He leaned down to Rachel and gave her a kiss.

Carrie popped up . "You must be Ross." She smiled. "Rachel has told me all about you. I'm Carrie." She introduced herself. Ross nodded . "Yeah , Rachel mentioned she had lunch with you. You're the writer of that column "Sex and the City" in the Star." He said assuredly. "You think you know all about men and women in New York."

"Dr. Geller, I have only tried to give a little help to the single girls and some advice on how to survive in this city. But I would also like to let them know that there is hope and guys like you out there. That is why I want to tell Rachel and your story in my column for Valentines Day." Carrie explained. Ross gave her one of his looks. "You want to what?"

Rachel put her arm around him "Honey, she thought it was so sweet how you had the crush on me, then we end together that she wants to tell people in her column about our relationship." She said sweetly.

"It is out of the question. I am a professional and a member of the international scientific community. I am well respected in the academic world . I am not one of your men who have wronged women that have been in your column." He ranted.

"No youre not. That's why I want to use you. I won't use your real names , pseudonyms , and no one will ever know that its you and Rachel." Carrie begged , knowing that she could win over this sweet and sensitive guy. "I want to let girls know that there are nice guys out there , like you, and if they are patient. They can have a happy ending like you guys." Ross looked into Rachel's eyes and then he smiled. "Okay Carrie." Carrie was thrilled , she was going to have one of the best series ever.

NEXT Carrie does research… Friends meet the Girls … Samantha meets Mr. How You Doin?


	2. Digging for Doctor Dinosaur

This chapter will be laid out more like an episode of Sex and the City than Friends, but there will be Friends in it…

Carrie placed herself on the corner of the bed with her lap top. A Mocchachino from Starbucks sat on the nightstand. As she started to type into her laptop , her cell phone rang. Picking it up , she gets a smile on her face when she realizes who it is. On the other end , a male voice says. "Hey Kiddo." The voice is coming from a rather distinguished looking man with black hair and carrying a briefcase. He is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a solid blue tie. Carrie got all girlie and sweet as she asked him if he missed her . "Absofuckinglutely." Big exclaimed. "So what have you been up to lately?" he asked as he lifted a cigarette to his lips. One of the vices that him and his Carrie always shared. With girl like excitement, Carrie squealed. "I have found the perfect Valentines Day series for my column. It is about a friend of Miranda's who works for Ralph Lauren . She and her future husband have such a sweet story and I want to tell it. And what is really sweet is they remind me of you and me. They had the same amount of obstacles that we did and he even married someone else like you did. They ended up with a baby and then she was going to leave the country and he ran through the airport to tell her he loved her." Carrie swooned when she remembered Big running through the streets of Paris to proclaim his love for her. "Sounds great , kiddo, I hope you have no plans for Valentines , because I have some of my own." Big smiled as he fingered the bracelet with diamonds on it he got Carrie for Valentines Day. "Good cause I want you back in New York." Carrie smiled as she heard John's voice. "Gotta go kiddo, have a meeting in an hour." "Love you." She said softly and blew a kiss into the phone. Following that, Carrie took a swig of coffee and then began to type……

You have to wonder what makes us think we have finally found the happy ending . When can we truthfully say, we won the war. I knew myself the war was over when after years of tears and fights, Big admitted that he did love me.Sometimes it takes a man to make a grand gesture to show how he really feels. When a man does do this, we become the princess and he becomes Prince Charming.

Carrie looked down at her words. When do we find our happy ending ? She had found hers that afternoon in Paris when Big finally said "Carrie, you're the one." Miranda found hers with Steve and Charlotte with Harry and her little baby , Taylor. Even Stanford had found his. Surprisingly enough, it was with Charlotte's friend , Anthony. After they stopped their gay cat fights , they realized that they had fun together and then went out and before you know it, they had moved into a walk up in Chelsea . Carrie started to ponder her assignment. What kind of a man would a smart, fashion savvy woman like Rachel give up Paris and a dream job for? So Carrie began uncovering the mystery of Doctor Dinosaur……

Carrie sat down in Central Perk with Monica. She wanted to know as much background about Ross as she could. Monica couldn't stop talking about her brother and it was obvious how much these two siblings loved each other. It wasn't always like that, Monica laughed, "There was a time I hated him so much. You see , my parents always thought of Ross as the Prince. They praised him and supported his science stuff. I always thought I would be in his shadow." Monica had said."It was n't until we became adults that I realized what a great guy he was. He is a very loving man. He is loyal to his friends and wouldn't do anything to hurt them. He is also an awesome father to both of his children. And Rachel, well I don't think isn't anything on earth that he wouldn't do for her. " At that point, Monica was joined by her husband as he peaked in the carriage. He was no slouch in the looks department either. He had this sandy hair and these incredible blue eyes.

"Carrie, this is Chandler Bing, my husband." Monica said as she proudly introduced Chandler. Chandler shook her hand. "Bing? " Monica continued. "Honey, Carrie writes that column in the Star and guess what, she is doing her valentines column on Ross and Rachel." Carrie remembered where she heard the name Bing from. "Are you any relationship to the romance novelist Nora Bing.?" Chandler put his head down. "Guilty, she is my mother." He said to Carrie. "I love her books." Well you can't say you were a fan of them when most kids everything they learned about sex they learned from my mother's books." Carrie gushed. "I love them." Eager to change the subject, Chandler said. "So you are writing about Ross and Rach?" "Yes any interesting antedotes about them. I mean you must have a lot , since you were his best friend." Chandler started to giggle as he heard Carrie say this. "Oh yes I do." Monica looked at him with an evil look that said "Don't you dare Chandler , or none for you tonight." "No actually I don't" Chandler had a ton of stories he could have told her. "Like how Ross said Rachel's name at his wedding to Emily or how he and Rachel got hammered in Vegas and then got married." Chandler straightened up and smiled. "Well Carrie , I was the one who told Rachel that Ross loved her." Carrie straightened up and got out her tape recorder. "And how did that go?" Chandler told the story of how Ross was in China and it was Rachel's birthday. Ross had gotten her a very expensive broach and then he slipped and said the only other time he spent that much was on his ex wife Carol when he told her he loved her. " Carrie knew that this guy was special and this was just going to prove her point, that guys like him and Big do exist. While Carrie was sitting there talking to Chandler and Monica, another of Rachel's friends walked in to the coffee shop. A tall blonde introduced herself as Phoebe Buffay Hannigan or Princess Consuela Banana Hammock. She had a bohemian air about her as she explained she was going to entertain. Carrying her guitar, she started a concert of her greatest hits. Carrie loved this kind of entertainment , so she endured such songs as Little Black Curly Hair and Sticky Shoes, everyone smiled as she ended her set with a song that she wrote a long time ago called Smelly Cat. As Phoebe came over and sat down, Monica explained about Carrie. Phoebe got so excited about the article that she grabbed a coffee and then proceeded to tell her about the lobsters.

"I am the reason that those two got together in the first place. I kept telling Ross that she was his lobster. Finally when it happened, they were so happy and so in love. Then came the break." Phoebe said ominously. "Carrie excitedly wrote as she heard the tale of the night that Ross got drunk , Rachel had Mark over , and he thought she had moved on, Ross found Chloe and then slept with her. The next day Rachel found out and was heart broken. Carrie thought back to when she found out about Big and Natasha. All of this just seemed too familiar for her tastes. Phoebe then said how Rachel went to London to try and stop the wedding. If Carrie could have gone to Long Island, would she have done the same with Big's wedding to Natasha.

"He actually said her name?" Carrie asked as she wrote this down. Phoebe nodded her head. "Yep, and then he actually wanted to work things out with Emily , which was fine except Emily said that she never wanted Ross to see Rachel ever again." Pictures flashed through Carrie's mind of the day that Natasha found out about how she was still sleeping with Big and the tooth that never would be the same again. As Phoebe continued, Carrie realized that she needed to meet with her girls as well. She looked at her watch and then said. "I am sorry , this is all really great, but I am meeting my friends for drinks later and I have to go get ready." "Oh that is quite alright. This was fun ." exclaimed Phoebe. Monica shook Carrie's hand again and then said. "I am having a party at my house in Westchester. We would love it , if you and Miranda and Steve , and Charlotte and Harry, especially would come to it as well. After all , we are all couples and we always enjoy meeting other peoples friends. " Actually Monica wanted to do what Monica was good at, pleasing complete strangers and catering to her friends. "Oh and we have another friend as well, Samantha, should she come as well?" Carrie asked. "The more the merrier."smiled Monica. Carrie warned Monica about Samantha and her wildness and free spirit. Chandler just smiled and looked at Monica, "Have we got a guy for her then." He laughed .

I am so glad that people are liking this stories. Hey Barb … there is Big in here cause I like him as well… and this chapter is for you and also this story is for all my fellow addicts at Everlasting Love and Versatility… as well on Friends Board….


	3. Fashion Queens

"I'm telling you guys. This is going to be my best column ever. I am even thinking of trying to make a book from this series. "I am calling it Is Love Really Extinct? " Carrie said as she sipped her cosmopolitan. "I think it is great." Sighed Charlotte , the eternal romantic. "He did just what Big did for you. He put aside all of his doubts and went for it." Samantha just looked at her martini with disgust and also the fact that Smith had left her for some young thing in Hollywood. She didn't believe in love anymore after Richard Wright and the promises that Smith made to her.

"So Monica said there was a guy for me? Just as long as there is no promises and he is a good fuck." Samantha said before she drank her martini.

"I think I want to meet Monica, she reminds me a lot of myself." Said Charlotte. "Well that's why she wanted to have this party. We were all talking about our lives and everything and we found out we have a lot in common with each other. Plus these guys seem like such a fun group of people." Carrie gushed. "All the girls agreed , this was going to be a fun party. Carrie only wished that Big could have wrapped up his business in Brussels , and been there with her.

"Honey, don't touch that." Monica said as she slapped Chandler's hand. She had spent the afternoon cleaning and had her mother watching the twins. The morning had been reserved for making some of her famous salmon mousse and onion tartlets. She scrubbed the front entryway and scattered some candles for aviance. This was to be a sophisticated evening for a bunch of adults in the mid thirties. Rachel had came over earlier and brought Monica an outfit to wear. She remembered that Carrie was just like Rachel, and was always throwing on designer outfits and wore expensive shoes. Monica sighed as she looked at the tag. It said Prada on it. She put her dark hair into a chignon and strung a set of glass beads around the neckline. In the back of her closet was her lone pair of stilettos.She slid her feet into them as then she strolled in front of the mirror. She wasn't just Monica , she was the gorgeous woman that he married and he kissed her on her neck. "You look like you should be on the cover of a magazine." Sighed Chandler. She took his hand and patted it.

Carrie stood in her La Perla bra and panties as she sighed at her closet. Stanford was going to be her escort tonight. Anthony wasn't feeling well, so he insisted that Stannie have fun with his wife tonight. Stanford perched a cigarette in his fingers. "So we are going to Westchester and suburbia?" he giggled. "I know I usually hate this women from Connecticut and the suburbs, but this woman Monica is really nice and her husband is actually Nora Bing's son. You know the author of Passion Unleashed?" Carrie held up a fun Gucci blouse and silk capris. Stanford smiled and gave it applause. Now she would put on her lavender Manolos and grab her purple clutch.

"We would make such a nice couple." Carrie sighed as she looked in the mirror at the two of them side by side. "Yeah if only I wasn't a big old queen." He laughed.

Rachel put the diamond studs in her ears as Ross tied his tie. "I am so glad that Mom is taking her tonight. I hate to do that anymore, but Monica said an adult evening and the twins are at your parents." She said as she put the silver chain around her neck. "Here let me help you with that. " Rachel smiled as he put the clasp together, then leaned down and kissed her neck. She was trying something new. She had her hair up and was wearing a floral print Dolce and Gabbana halter dress with gold stilettos.

"You do look like a model." He smiled.

"It's Carrie. She just loves to express herself through fashion. I work in fashion and I dress sometimes like I should working on Wall Street or something. I just decided to wear something fun and frilly tonight." She giggled as she turned around. He took her hand and in an impromptu move twirled her around. God he loved this woman.

Mike sat on the couch as Phoebe came out of the bedroom. She was wearing a white peasant blouse that laced up like a corset and of course a pair of boots she found at a thrift store on Bleeker. Her skirt had peacocks embroidered on its purple fabric in gold thread. She went to grab her guitar, but then Mike got up and grabbed it from her. "No music tonight , honey." Phoebe put out her lip. "It's a party, things might get musical." Mike put his arm around her. "Then let someone else do it." He said. "Okay , but if Ross drags out that keyboard or those bagpipes , you are going to be so sorry I didn't bring my guitar." Mike smiled . "I'll take my chances." They walked out the door.

"Mom, we're going now." Miranda said as her and Steve were grabbing their coats. Steve had grabbed from Scout a bottle to take to the party . Mrs. Brady came to the door holding red headed Brady now named Steven because of the confusion of the name Brady Brady. But to Miranda, he would always be Brady. "Have fun you guys, Stevie and I are going to tonight." Miranda walked over and kissed little Brady on the head."Bye my little man." He reached over and gave his mom a kiss. Miranda knew that even after making partner , this is what she really wanted . Her own little family, complete with a dog and a rather large cat named Fatty. She may no longer live in Manhattan , but in Brooklyn, she had found her home.

Charlotte . attired in a cashmere sweater and Burberry skirt, hopped in the cab with Harry. Looking back , she was concerned with leaving Taylor with a sitter. "This is the first time we have left her alone since we brought her back from China." Charlotte looked worriedly.Harry assured her. "Honey, she'll be fine. We need a night out and these people seem like really nice people. Carrie says that you and our hostess Monica have quite a lot in common. She also said she can't wait to meet another woman who is an adoptive mother." Charlotte said to the driver. "Westchester, please." The cab started off

"An actor." Moaned Samantha in her belly baring Pucci print . Her blonde hair had finally grown out again. It was still chicly short, but it was her own. The chemo was finally over after one more round for a precaution. Her head was covered with a Pucci scarf in a fashion that reminded Carrie of the way Valerie Harper wore it on Rhoda. And garagantuan fuschia hoops earrings hung from her ears.

Chandler said he was in from the coast. "He is the actor from that show Deep Powder." Carrie said as she got a copy of Us with Joey on the cover. "Hey he is hot. I hear that he has quite a reputation with the ladies ,this Joey Tribbiani." Samantha smiled , this might be one good fuck after all. She was surprised that with all the men she had slept with , she had never did this Italian stallion who was basically the male version of Samantha in bed.. With the girls all ready, the three of them took off to Westchester and the Bing house.


	4. The Perfect Party

REM filled the house as people strolled throughout the living room. Monica was so excited her party was a success. Everyone was having a good time . All the guys with the exception of Stanford, were in the family room since the Knicks were playing the Lakers. Chandler teased Joey about his new allegiance to LA and he smiled and said. "The Knicks rule all." He then high fived all of the guys. Steve and Harry sat with beers in their hands and the guys all yelled and cheered for their team. Monica and Charlotte swapped baby stories. Charlotte had to laugh at the story how Erica originally thought that Monica was a minister and Chandler was a doctor. They also looked at each other's baby pictures and Monica offered to give her some of her recipes. Rachel and Miranda hadn't seen each other for a while, so they found out what was going on each other's lives. Carrie , Samantha , and Stanford talked to Phoebe.

"I'm going to get a drink. So glad I can now." Samantha stretched as she got up to go to the bar. Joey noticed the way she moved and also knew he was the only single guy at the whole party. So with his single guy swagger, he walked over to her. "So you must be Samantha?" he smiled. "I'm Joey, how you doin?" Samantha took a sip of her cosmopolitan , and then smiled at him. "I'm Samantha and the best fuck you will ever have." She said with confidence. Joey looked her over and then put his arm around her. They walked away.

"So when are we going to meet John?" asked Rachel. Carrie gave her a look and said. "He is in Brussels on business right now. I imagine by Valentines Day ." Phoebe started to giggle since she was now on her third drink. Big." Monica began to look embarrassed. "Oh and Rachel, the column comes out tomorrow. I think you are going to be so pleased." Carrie gushed as she took another sip of her drink."Remember , you said no one would know it was us." Rachel reminded her . "

Everyone agreed that the party was a success. All the guys decided that they would meet and go to the Knicks game. Monica and Chandler enjoyed the peace and quiet, and made the decision that Monica was truly the hostess with the mostess, and showed her with a kiss.

The next day , Ross walked in the faculty office, the one secretary looked over at him and smirked. Ross just smiled at her and then looked away. It was odd that Jennifer would treat one of her bosses that way. He walked further down the hall and a few of the other professors stared at him. Ross wondered what was everybody's problem. Then a few of his graduate students stopped talking when he approached. After he walked away, a girl giggled.

"I can't believe that was Dr. Geller." She said to her friend.

"I had heard that he had been married more than once , but gee." The other girl said.

"And he is marrying this one again after he divorced her after a Vegas wedding and then he gets her pregnant." The girl said.

"How do you know its' him?" the friend said. "I mean they didn't use any names."

"Come on , Dr. Dinosaur, who else would it be. I had heard that his fiancée was this girl who he lived with and she was pregnant , then they never got married." The girl giggled. "Well you must admit , he is kind of cute." Her friend said.

Ross walked into his office and then shut the door. There was no use in seeing anyone if they were all going to act weird. He saw his mail and a couple newspapers sitting on his desk. He saw the headline ready New York Star and then he spotted Carrie's picture and her column on Page 45. Ross picked it up and then started to read the article. His eyes grew wide and then he became what all of his friends described to be Red Ross. "Uhh duuh owwww." He couldn't even get the words out. "Dr. Dinosaur!" he scanned some more of the paper and then threw it down on his desk. He picked up the phone and then dialed the number."Hello , may I speak to Rachel Green?" after a pause he said very calmly. "Dr. Dinosaur."

Rachel picked up her line. She was told that her irate future husband was on the line. She hadn't seen the morning paper, yet preferring to read the fashion magazines than the news. Then she remembered that Carrie said the first part of their installment series would be in today's Star…but first she would talk to Ross.

"Hi Honey, " she said cheerfully.

"You are so damn lucky that I am so in love with you, because I want to find this so called Carrie Bradshaw and kill her. Have you seen today's Star?" he ranted as he took a swig of water from his small refrigerator.

"No actually, I always look through French Vogue while I drink my morning coffee. Then I …" Rachel was interrupted. "I suggest you read it. " Ross said through his gritted teeth. Rachel picked up the paper and then turned to the column. She started to read it and then dropped it. Her mouth was wide open. "Miss Fashion." She said with her hand over her mouth. "Our entire life is spread out for all of New York to see." He said angrily. "This was the end of these articles. Is that understood?" Rachel nodded. "I will talk to Carrie. Good bye Ross, I love you." She said as she hung up, hoping that last part would soften him up. She knew what Ross was like when he was mad.

The sun shone through the curtains at the Waldorf. Usually Joey would stay with his friends in his special Joey room. But he wanted Monica and Chandler to have some time alone with the kids at Mr. and Mrs. Geller's , and the network was paying for this trip. Plus he was sure this was the kind of setup that Samantha was used to.

"How you doin?" he smiled as she stirred from the 800 count Egyptian sheets. Samantha grinned as she thought of the sex from the night before . Joey was amazing, she had a lot of men, but this guy, wow.  
"I am in the mood for you to DO me again. That's how." Samantha wrapped her arms around Joey and then pressed her lips to him and then pushed him down in the bed for round two.

Carrie sat at the shoe store. There wasn't a better place to celebrate her triumph than buying a pair of pumps that were a pink and green pattern. She looked down at her feet and then her cell rang. Picking it up she answered it.

"Carrie, you said that no one would know." Rachel said as she munched on her muffin. "Ross just had me read the column. He is not happy. It turns out he is the topic of conversation at work. He told me that you should end the series."

"But don't you understand? You guys are hot. Everyone has been asking me about Dr. Dinosaur and Miss Fashion. My boss couldn't be more pleased. He wants the second installment in two days. " Carrie was beside herself.This was her best column and her boss even said there was book talk. She couldn't lose this article.

"This article is disrupting our lives. Now Carrie, I think your great but when you start talking about my fiancées son being raised by lesbians and how his first marriage ended. The Star becomes no more than the National Enquirer. We are not celebrities , we are just normal people." Rachel begged.

Monica sat while the twins slept. Judy had just brought them home. She had to go , because she had a lunch date at the club . Since the announcement of the engagement, her and Sandra Green became close friends. Monica glanced through the paper. Then she dropped it.

Judy walked into the club as all of the women, started to whisper to each other. Sandra was furious, "Did you see this?" she said to Judy as she angrily shook the paper. "Our children's lives are being blasted all over the the papers." Judy took the paper and then dropped it. "Good god this is worse than when he married the lesbian." She exclaimed.


	5. Warring Factions and Lovers

Carrie had fallen in love with Rachel's coffee shop. She was anxious to see what her new friends thought of the article. Walking in the door, every one turned their head as she walked in. Samantha and Joey were seated on the orange couch together and holding hands. Carrie hadn't seen Samantha spend so much time with a guy since Smith. Maybe she had done them a favor.

"Well look who's here. It's Miss No One Will Know It's You." Ross said sarcastically. Rachel put her hand on his knee. "Honey, remember your blood pressure." Rachel reminded him. He pushed it away. "This is all your fault." He screamed. Rachel moved away and then put her hand over her ring. "Yeah I would too , Missy."

"I see you have read the story." Carrie said carefully. "Miss Bradshaw, I hope you have a lawyer, because I intend to sue for libel ." Ross said threatingly. Chandler looked at his magazine and then said. "Yeah Ross, I bet Russell could use the business , since it has been awhile since you've gotten a divorce. He probably needs the money." Ross turned to him and then laughed. "Eha eha eha Yuck it up funny man. How would you like it if your life was blasted all over the papers? You know your mother who went after your best friend or your father who is a Las Vegas drag queen.."

Carrie took out her notebook. This would all be great for the book. Chandler popped up. "No no no." he screamed as he grabbed the notebook.

"At least I didn't take off all my clothes to get an apartment from a fat ugly naked guy." Chandler said looking at Ross.

"At least people didn't think I was gay." Ross said looking at Chandler.

"At least I didn't kiss my sister." Chandler said snidely.

"At least I didn't sit on my father's lap in a steam room at the club." Ross said accusingly as he got up.

"At least I said the right name when I got married." Chandler said as he got up and got in Ross' face

"At least I didn't date Janice" Ross screamed.

"Yes you did." Screamed Chandler. "And slept with her."

"Sir Limps a lot." Ross screamed. "Monkey Boy." Chandler yelled . Phoebe got up and walked over. She took Chandler by one ear and then Ross by the other as Monica and Rachel watched helpess to do anything. "Chandler Muriel Bing and Ross Eustace Geller , knock it off or I will kick your asses. And you know I can do it."

The two boys chorused in sync. "Ow Ow Ow. Sorry Phoebe. , sorry Phoebe." Ross and Chandler said and then Phoebe let go.

:It's nice to know that I am not the only one you do stuff like that to." Mike said as the two men sat on the floor . holding their sore ear.

Rachel led him away. "This is not over yet, Miss Bradshaw. I am getting a lawyer." Ross said looking at her. .

Carrie sat with Miranda in her and Big's apartment. "Do you really think he has a case?" Carrie asked nervously. "It is one thing to use Big or your name in a column. It is totally different when you start using total strangers. Rachel's boyfriend has every right to be mad at you." Carrie lit a cigarette. "So what am I supposed to do? My boss wants another column." Miranda sat thoughfully for a minute , why don't you talk to them and not their friends. That way you get your happy ending column and you won't say something that will embarrass them." Carrie thought Miranda's idea was brilliant. After she left , she picked up the phone. Ross answered it. "Hello Ross." She said nervously.

"I am not saying anything to you until you have a signed release and a lawyer present." He said as he recognized the voice. Rachel grabbed the phone from him. "Hi Carrie." Rachel motioned for him to go over to another chair and sit . He pouted like a little baby with his arms folded. Dear sweet Monica , would do the same thing, Rachel remembered. Sometimes those two could be like twins. "What's up?" she chimed.

"I have got the best idea to make things right. I will interview you guys , that way you can tell me what you want to say. " Carrie was so proud of herself for thinking of this idea. "We'll still do the story, but there will be no embarrassing parts in it." "I don't know Carrie, I'll have to get back to you on that one." Rachel said. "I 'll call you back later." She hung up the phone.

"I do not like that woman." Ross said , still obviously mad. "Oh calm down Professor, Carrie suggested that she do the next part of the series with just us. That we can tell her the really sweet parts and not have the parts that make us cringe or will embarrass us." Rachel was trying to have Ross listen to reason , but sometimes that was too much to ask for, when he had his mind made up , that was that

"Honey, remember how many people we tortured because of our indifference for each other? How many peoples feelings that we played with because we still had feelings we couldn't deal with? " Ross sat back and thought for a minute. There was quite a few and the names read like a litany of the saints… Julie…Bonnie..Joshua… Emily…. Mona… Paul….Elizabeth…Charlie… Tag… and the one that neither wanted to hurt ,Joey. "This would show other people who had our hang-ups that they shouldn't give up and maybe even get them to admit their true feelings." Rachel smiled and looked at Ross. "Maybe hearing our version of the story might help them."

Carrie sat at her computer and started to push the delete button. She was beaten and defeated. According to Miranda , she didn't have a legal leg to stand on. Geller definitely had every right to sue . She revealed facts that he would have preferred to see buried. Then the phone rang. "Carrie , this is Rachel's fiancée, I was thinking if you want to interview just the two of us, we could do that." Ross said as Rachel looked on with a smile. She leaned down to the chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He could be so nice when he wasn't the proud , egocentric know it all dinosaur geek. But for Rachel Karen Green, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Samantha made Joey close his eyes. She walked him to the bedroom. "Oh kinky, I like that." He smiled as Samantha took him by the hand. "I heard you liked this." Samantha purred as she took her hands away from Joey's eyes."Oh wow , a swing." There in the middle of her meat packing district apartment suspended from the ceiling by chains was a black leather sex swing.

"Thought you might like this" Samantha started to get a chair. "You are an incredible lover and I wish I would have known what a sweet guy you are before. Plus I thought maybe we could even think about a threesome. I bet your friend Phoebe would be into that." She smiled as she climbed into the swing and spread her legs. Joey literally leaped into the swing. Once before Samantha had gotten a swing, but it broke. This time she used reinforced chains to hold both of them. Samantha wrapped her legs around Joey and threw her head back and started to squeal like a little kid at the fair. Joey had never been with anyone who was so skilled in pleasing a man or sexual maneuvers. It was almost as if she had spent a lifetime learning about sex. If there would have been a PhD in the bedroom. Samantha would have earned it.

"Harder stud, faster stud, " she urged as Joey pushed himself into her. Samantha wrapped her legs around him even tighter, pushing into his flat stomach. The sweat was pouring off of Joey as he worked, and it was indeed work. Samantha closed her eyes as he finally reached it, her point of ectasy With both of them exhausted, Samantha saw a cold piece of pizza and then she walked over to it. Suddenly she felt a slap as she heard him say. "Hey Joey doesn't share his food." He grabbed the pizza away from her. Oh well , that was how she kept her incredible shape. She enjoyed watching the man who could please her in bed , please himself with the other joy of his life, food. "Man can not live by food alone." His hand brushed her naked ass, she liked the touch of him to her skin. He was a man's man.

Carrie wrote down the time and then smiled. This was going to be her best column ever..


	6. Friends and Lovers

The usual patrons of Central Perk were having their coffee, unaware of what was going on. Carrie strolled in with her Louis Vuitton carry all on her shoulder.

"Gunther, can I have a latte?" Carrie asked as she took out her wallet. Gunther stared at this new friend of the group on the orange sofa. She was very stylish. He was finally going to have someone gorgeous to look at it besides Rachel. After all , she was a lost cause. He still couldn't understand what she saw in that nerd, but they were engaged now and she was happy.

"Here you go." Gunther smiled as he handed Carrie her coffee. "I used non fat milk in it." He bragged as he propped his arms on the counter and stared into her eyes. Carrie sipped her coffee and then walked over to the couch. Her cell rang the special rang. "Hello?" she smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Big smiled as he walked into a building and then pushed the elevator . Waiting for it, he decided to call Carrie. "So how did the column go?" Big and Carrie agreed that each other's work was an important part of them , so it would be part of their relationship.

"It is going to be great. I am meeting the couple in a little bit. Honey, you will love them. She works for Ralph Lauren and he is a professor at NYU, and they have the most adorable little girl. Her name is Rachel and his name is Ross. My editor loves the series and there is even book talk." Carrie decided that she wouldn't tell of the near tragedy of the column to Big. "So how goes the trip?" she asked always eager to share in the life of her husband to be.

"Well I think we are going to end up with this company, so the trip wasn't completely wasted. However, I have been missing a certain person in my bed." He cooed. "But I should be home in another couple days." Big said as the elevator door opened. "But kiddo, I have to go now, so I will call you later. " then he hung up . Carrie didn't have to hear the words all the time. She had heard him say them when they counted. Plus at that moment, Ross and Rachel opened the door and Emma ran over to the counter. "Hi Mr. Gunturr, can I have a cup of hot chocolate?" she asked nicely. Gunther went to get the cocoa happily, after all it was Rachel's daughter. "Thank you." She said politely and then Gunther handed it to her mother since it was hot. I t also gave him and excuse to stare at Rachel. . "Why don't I get us some coffee while you meet Carrie over there?" Ross said as he slipped his arm around her neck and then kissed her very publically.

"Dad, do you guys mind? That's gross." The young boy scowled.

"Ben , why don't you go over with Aunt Rachel and Emma?" Ross said as he headed toward the counter. "Sweetie, what do you want?" he yelled to the couch.

"A double latte with low fat milk." Rachel said as she herded the two children over to where Carrie sat. "Hey girl, " she said as she hugged Carrie. "I am so glad that you are doing the article after all." Carrie said as she smiled. "Now who is this?" Carrie asked as she looked at the young boy.

"This is Ross' son from his first marriage , Ben, And Emma, say hi to Carrie." Rachel was so proud of how well behaved her children were. Maybe she was a good mother after all.

"Hey," said Ben. Rachel scowled at him. "Is that anyway to introduce yourself when you meet someone ? Now do it right." She commanded. Ben put out of his hand. "Hello I am Ben." He said obediently. Carrie smiled at him. "Hello Ben, I am Carrie."

Ross came back over and handed Rachel her coffee. He indicated whether Carrie wanted some. She indicated to the cup in front of her and Ross handed Ben a cup with cocoa like Emma's.

"I want coffee." He said like an adult. "I'm not a kid anymore." Ben was now twelve years old and was tired of everyone treating him like his half sister. The only person who treated him like he was a mature adult was his Aunt Phoebe. His mothers still saw him as their little boy, as well as his father. He was more mature than his Uncle Joey who was thirty five years old. And his Aunt Monica coddled him. He did like to spend time with his Uncle Chandler, he was always so much fun. And sometimes he would even put a zinger on his old dad that would make him laugh. "I don't know Ben, you might not like the taste of it." Ross said as he cautiously let Ben take a sip of his own. "Gaaaa." Said Ben as he spit it out. "A few more years , kid." Ben hated that , he was not a kid. He looked over at his aunt Rachel , well she wasn't going to be that much longer. She was finally going to be his stepmom. She loved Ben like he was one of her own children. Ben sometimes would watch her, god she was hot, well his dad thought so. Actually so did Ben and then his visits with his father had gotten more frequent.

"So guys, now it's your turn. When did you first realize that you loved each other?" Carrie took out her tape recorder, so she would not get into trouble this time. Ross cleared his throat and then started."Well I guess that would be me." He said. "I still remember the very first time I saw her…… then a memory faded back into his mind.. he was fifteen and Rachel was only thirteen. For years she had come to his house and they had played together then she and Monica would go off to her room and talk about the kind of things that little girls talk about.Ross would go off somewhere and play with his dinosaurs and think nothing at all of it. Playing and learning….

Ross was now in the ninth grade. He decided to take a typing class , since he knew he would be headed to college. It was the first day of school and the teacher was seating the students according to their names. She was going in alphabetical order. "Gasconi, Geller, and Green." The teacher said. Ross looked over and saw this vision in a red sweater . Her hair seemed to glisten a little bit more than he remembered. There was just something about her that was different. She looked over and was glad to see a familiar face on her first day of junior high. "Hi Ross." She smiled. Suddenly he was seeing this whole different person. She wasn't just his sister's best friend, but a very desirable and sexy girl. The sweater hugged her budding breasts and molded every curve in just the right places. He was in love….. then as he started to type it was obvious… he just kept typing her name over and over again.

"And that was when I knew I loved her." Ross said as he reached over and kissed her again. Ben made another face and Emma clapped. She never knew what a big part she played in getting together her mommy and daddy.

"How about you Rachel , when was it for you?" Carrie asked .

There were quite a few times that feelings started to show for Rachel , but one stood out in her mind. Of all the guys that she went out with , none really made her feel very special., well not until she realized how special….

Rachel had a particularly exasperating day, she had met this really great guy. He loved to do the one thing that Rachel loved to do , and that was skiing. He was handsome , he was charming, and then Ross proceeded to wreck the conversation. He still had it in his mind that she was meant to be with him. He had one more person in his little conspiracy and that was Phoebe. She kept insisting he was her lobster, and that they belonged together. Rachel was tired of these little games, she started to have feelings for him in China, he found Julie. She kissed him and then found out he made a list between her and Julie , it hurt her to find out he thought she was spoiled , a little too concerned with her looks., and was just a waitress. She turned to him and then said that they would never be a couple and then told him to accept that. Heartbroken , he went to his sister's , where everyone was watching a video of when Monica and Rachel were getting ready for the prom. Rachel was crushed because it looked like her date was standing her up. Ross ' mom saw how heartbroken she was and then made the suggestion that since it was her big night, he should put on his father's tuxedo and take Rachel . Rachel didn't know this happened as the sad Ross stood and watched Rachel leave with Chip, Rachel started to think. She looked over at him after she had been so mean to him today. Wow, he really liked me even back then. She slowly crossed the room with the other four watching her, then she took his face in her hands and began to kiss him.

"So you had no idea at all?" Carrie asked. "Nope not until China." Rachel said. "And now , you guys broke up for a while. When did that happen?"

Both Rachel and Ross had a very sad look as they remembered the night of the fight. They remembered crying and holding each other, Rachel remembered her broken heart and Ross remembered how he had managed to hurt the one person he never wanted to hurt.

"I had been working at Bloomingdales for a short time. Before that , I had been unhappy working as a waitress. I went to school for fashion and that is why I wanted to work in it. I had a temporary job at another company, and then this really sweet guy named Mark, said he had a job at Bloomingdales that they were hiring for." Rachel started the story.

"But I didn't like this guy Mark and thought he only wanted to take away my girlfriend. Then Rachel started to work so hard and spend all her time at the store. I felt like I was losing her. I was convinced that Mark was going to take her away from me, so I started to do some really stupid things, like sending her a love bug and a barber shop quartet. Then came the night of our one year anniversary and I had something special planned. She couldn't make it , so I went down to her office ."

"I was swamped because Mark had just quit , which meant I was the new purchasing assistant. Someone had messed up a major order, I had to take care of it. Ross came down and made a total mess of things. I was so stressed and he was crowding me so much. I said, and boy have these words come back to bite me in my ass. Why don't we take a break.?"

"Carrie , what do you interpret as a break? Doesn't that mean that you are broken up?" Ross asked looking at Carrie for confirmation for the great riddle of their relationship.

"It means that Rachel wanted some space and that you were suffocating her." Carrie wondered as she uttered those words if that might have been the reason Big originally went to Paris or even to Napa.

"Ross seemed to think that meant to go out with his buddies, get drunk , and then sleep with the first girl that noticed him." Rachel said accusingly. Ross turned to her. "Hey, I thought this was all settled and I was forgiven?" "If Carrie wants our history, she has to have all of it. Including that fatal mistake you made in London." Rachel said.

"Which was ?" Carrie asked curiously. She had heard the story before, but now was going to hear it first hand. Ross mumbled it. "My marriage to another woman, who by the way, you fixed me up with." He said turning to Rachel.

"I asked you to take her to the opera. Not to Vermont to have sex with her on the first date." Rachel said angrily.

"So you could go after a guy who had NO interest in you." Ross countered. "And then Carrie, she came to London to stop my wedding to Emily."

So tell me why you said my name?" Rachel screamed. "And don't give me that crap about because you just saw me."

This was starting to get interesting. Carrie took a sip and watched these two passionate people show the passion in their past. "You said whose name?" she asked curiously.

"Instead of saying I Ross take thee Emily, I said I Ross take thee Rachel." Ross admitted. "And it was probably the best thing I ever said." He said smiling at Rachel. Carrie knew what these two were feeling., she was feeling it too.

Hey everyone just an authors note. I am so glad that everyone is loving my story. I love Sex and the City and I love Friends, so I thought I would write this really cute story for valentines day. We also never got to see the Sex girls after their finale either so I thought I would give them a continuation. I started a Sex and the City one before , but I love this story… thanks a lot to Oliver , my favorite critic, blebo 92, and Jen… also my fellow Everlasting Love fanatics especially Barb Pand to woodworth as well.. thanks hon….

More reminiscing and Big comes home ….


	7. Hurting Each Other

Steve Brady looked at his wallet. There was his credit cards, well to be more accurate, Miranda's credit cards. He wanted so bad to get her a mother's necklace at Tiffany's , but his credit card wouldn't allow it. He didn't want Miranda to have to pay for her own valentine's present.Then he got an idea…yes this would be a special night for just the two of them.

Mike Hannigan smiled as he picked out the gift at the store. Phoebe was not the type to buy jewelry for, she wasn't Rachel or Monica. Phoebe valued first of all the person, and then how much time was spent on the gift. It was a double anniversary as he remembered standing in front of Central Perk in the show and her friend , Joey marrying them on Valentines Day. For her anniversary, it had to be something truly from the heart.

Carrie was amazed at these two, she was mostly amazed that they could stand to be in the same room for more than two minutes. All it seemed they wanted to do was argue. Apparently, the two kids were quite used to this.

"Even though I did love Emily," Ross said quite sure he had done the one thing he had always been excused of, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

"That woman was a bitch." Rachel spit out. "She completely fucked up your life, because of her you lost your job, was homeless, and you had a nervous breakdown. What kind of a person makes you choose between your best friend and her?"

"Hey most people don't sleep with their best friend." Ross defended himself. "And then she saw you get on the plane to Greece."

"You invited me. And then you had the nerve to abandon me and I had to endure an entire week of being called Mrs. Geller and be by myself."

"I had to try to save my marriage. I was willing to do anything at that point."

"Even destroy our friendship?" Rachel said fatally. Carrie stopped her tape recorder because it seems like enough was enough.She had a feeling where this conversation was going and it wasn't a good place. "Maybe you would have been better off if you had made up with Emily." Rachel started to tear up. Ross came over and put his arm around her. She took hers and pushed his away from her."I just think right now I would just like for you to leave me alone." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Come on Emma." Rachel put out her hand and then Emma grabbed on to it. "Bye Ben, bye Daddy." She said as they walked away. Gunther just gave Ross the evil eye.

"Ross , I don't know what to say." Carrie said as she leaned over to the man. "Just forget it." He said softly . "Ben let's go watch a movie." The little boy immediately got up and followed his dad who was now very unhappy with the whole situation. Carrie could have kicked herself for bringing up old memories and hurts. The past should stay the past. She might have wrecked this couple's whole future…..

no one in the world ever had a love as sweet as my love…..

for no where in the world could there be a boy as true as you love

all my love I could love only you

all your life you could love only me

tell me why then why should it be that

we go on hurting each other

we go along hurting each other

making each other cry , hurting each other , without ever knowing why

Ross sat in his apartment. Ben was at home. He called up Carol and explained that he wasn't feeling well. He wasn't , he was sick when he realized that he had hurt Rachel again. She didn't like hearing about London, to her London only meant that it was the first time their best friends realized their feelings for each other. She had to remember seeing him kiss Emily while she still longed for him in her heart. The most comforting thing about the whole trip was when she gave him a hug. She had it all planned, she was going to tell him she was still in love. Then she walked into the hall, she could see how happy he was , and she loved him enough to tell him just congratulations and then wrap herself in those warm arms for possibly the last time.

Rachel sat at Monica's sipping coffee. She was going to stay with her mother, but somehow she felt that this would be better. Emma was playing on the floor with her cousins. Chandler had run to the store to get some ice cream. After all, this was her and her husband to be,so naturally it was the filled with fat kind. The hard stuff.

"I can't believe he brought up Emily." Monica said sympathetically.

"Sometimes I think he thinks he would have been better off staying with her and cutting me out of his life like she wanted. We would have avoided a lot of heartache." Rachel sniffed after talking another sip. Following that the phone rang. "Hello." Monica answered. "oh hi." Rachel knew who it was. "Tell him I don't want to speak to him." She said as she got up from the couch. "I really don't think that is a good idea right now Ross." Monica said as she looked over to see that Rachel was in the other room flipping channels on the television remote. She wanted to talk to him, but her female pride didn't allow that. "Give her some time and some space." Monica advised.

"Time and space. The last time I did that, we ended up apart for seven years." Ross whined. "Do you want her back?" Monica said sternly. "Then listen to someone for a change. I will talk to her and then we'll see okay? She is safe here , and if she didn't want to be far from you, then she would have went back to Long Island." Ross agreed , she didn't want to be rid of him, she just wanted to be away from him for a little bit. "Okay it's your call Mon." "Talk to you later , bro." she said as she hung up the phone. Then she proceeded over to where Rachel was sitting. "He does miss you." She said softly. The next noise was Chandler coming into the kitchen. "Here we are girls. Mint chocolate chip and chunky monkey, filled with 55 lovely grams of fat. Guaranteed to make us forget about men." He sang out. "Honey, when did you decide to follow in your father's footsteps and come out.? Monica asked when she heard that last comment. "I mean for you guys." He said sulking after he brought in the ice cream. Monica put her arm around him. "Come on you big old woman, let's have some of that ice cream. Come on kids. Ice cream!" Monica called as three little toddlers came running.

"Daddy doesn't like ice cream." Emma stated proudly. Rachel put her arms around her and picked her up. "Yes , he says that the cold hurts his teeth. That's' why we never have any." Rachel started to sob. "It's going to be all right. " Monica said as she let Rachel sob into her shoulder. "Men suck." Chandler said as he held her. "Honey, it's either me or men ?" Chandler smiled and said. "Sorry it's you honey." And then he kissed her.

"I really made a mess of things." Carrie said as she sipped her cosmo. "I wouldn't blame Rachel if I never spoke to me again." Stanford took a sip of his own apple martini. "I have a cousin, who looks very similar to me named Steve and he is the president of his building. In fact, he told me about this guy who wouldn't give any money when their super retired and then came to the party and even ate his cake.He was a real loser who wore two nametags too. The funny thing is one time I was over at Steve's and then the so called guy came out into the hall and Steve pointed him out. "

"And your point is?" Carrie asked , obviously bored with this story.

"The loser that Steve pointed out was this Ross guy." Stanford laughed.

"This guy is not a loser, lots of people like dinosaurs and get married more than once. He is very sweet , and he kind of reminds me a little of John. He has the same kind of devotion for her , that Big does for me. I have to do something to get those two back together or I am going to be sick for the rest of the year." Carrie said as she started her own wheels turning. This made her get up. "Where are you off to , Miss Thing?" Stanford asked.

"Go home to your wife." Carrie commanded. Then she got in a cab and headed to the Village and Ross' apartment. She knocked on the door. "Rach, I knew you would come back. " Ross said as he went to the door. He opened it and then saw Carrie with an earnest face. "Haven't you done enough?" Ross said as he started to slam the door. "Ross, wait. I have got a plan to get Rachel to come home." Carrie said excitedly. Ross sighed , at this point he was willing to try anything.

Note if you guys recall in one of the friends episodes , Willie Garson who played the fabulous Stanford , was that same Steve who hated Ross. Also here is some more Friends / SOTC trivia…. Kristin Davis was the one with Ross Library Book as joey's date…and here is another sex and friends connection.. love spouting this trivia… Ron Livingston aka Mr. Post It Berger… appeared with Jen in Office Space then did another movie with a friend… Band of Brothers with David.. okay I have said enough…

Could you BE loving this story more .. only a few more chapters and there is still the BIG scenes with Carrie…


	8. valentine scavenger hunt

Big had finally checked out of the hotel and was on his way back to NY and Carrie. He got into the limo and then it sped toward the airport. He tried to tell Carrie he was a comin home, but all he got was her familiar voice. "Hi this is Carrie and I 'm shoe shopping , so leave a message." He turned off his cell and sighed. She was no where to be found.

"Okay this is the plan. " Carrie said as she was sitting on the leather couch. "I am going to write these terribly romantic notes and we are going to send her on a romantic scavenger hunt. At the end of the trail , will be you guys most romantic place. Monica will prepare the meal and then you will be there." Carrie said confidentally.

"Are you sure this is going to work? It all sounds kind of hokey." Ross said unsure of the plan.

"Girls like Rachel love romantic gestures." Carrie said sweetly. "I know I do when John does them to me."

"Carrie when we were dating. I spend an awful lot of money to show Rachel how much I loved her. I bought her a musical love bug and I even sent her a barber shop quartet. She did not like it." Ross said adamantly. Carrie came over and put her arm around Ross in a camaderie type of way. "That was a long time ago, Ross, and I know she is going to love this. Let's get started." She rubbed her hands together and then began to type on her treasured laptop. "So tell me, where some of those romantic places were." Ross closed his eyes and he could almost picture them…. "Well of course there is Central Perk, the planetarium, my apartment, Mon and Chandler's but that can't be possible anymore, Joey's apartment…" Carrie put her hand up , "Joey's apartment?" Ross let out a childish giggle. "Yeah, well Rachel lived there for a year or more, That is also where we conceived Emma. She totally was coming on to me by telling me a story that Joey told me would get women in bed. It turns out it does really work.It worked on me." He smiled when he said that. Carrie remembered when she didn't believe in love. Now even her own life was becoming like the fairy tale.She was the Cinderella and Big was her Prince Charming, taking her away from the terrible life of singleness. Rachel had found hers as well, she had taken this toad and kissed him , now he was her own Prince.

"Oh and of course, the airport." Ross said. "We have actually had a few moments, good and bad in airports." Carrie continued to type .

Monica went into the guest room. Rachel had finally fallen asleep. The exhaustion in her eyes reminded her of the night of the fight. Emma slept soundly in her own little bed, unaware of how bad things really were. Peaking in, Emma slowly opened her eyes and screamed. "Aunt Monky." Monica shushed her and then Emma asked. "Am I going to see Daddy?"

Monica didn't know how to answer the little angel. She lifted her from the crib and then said. "Honey, right now Mommy is very mad at Daddy. Sometimes before people get married, they get all scared and say things that hurt the other one. Mommy just wants to make sure that Daddy loves her." Emma had a pondering look on her little toddler face. She had actually an inquisitive look, like she was trying to think some great thought. Maybe that idiot brother of hers was right, she had the look of a person who would be a scientist someday. "Aunt Monky, can I have a drink?" Then she became the adorable toddler again. "Of course you can sweetie, but be quiet cause Mommy is tired." Monica took her niece by the hand and they walked into the kitchen. At the breakfast nook was Chandler feeding Jack and Erica. It turned out they had gotten more on his suit then in their mouths. Emma ran into the arms of her favorite uncle, getting some peaches on herself as well.

"Still asleep?" he asked as he took the cloth to wipe his tie. "Yep, she was exhausted from crying. Was I this bad before we got married?" Monica asked puzzled. "Honey, things were so bad , but it was me, I don't know if anyone ever told you, but I ran away before we got married and everyone kept it from you." Chandler felt confident that he could actually tell the story now. "I had always been such a screw up with relationships , and you know I didn't have the best teachers. So I started to panic when I heard someone call us the Bings. Finally I went to my office and hid. Your brother and Phoebe found me and brought me back and then we got married. " Chandler smiled. ""And you know what, I am very glad they did." Emma returned holding the glass of water. "Now young lady, back to bed." Monica said firmly. "But it is light out." Emma whined. Monica realized yes it was the start of a new day. "Okay you can stay up , but don't wake Mommy." Emma nodded her little head and obediently sat down .

Big was now on the plane and on his way home. He looked out the window and yawned. Now as he sipped his scotch, he laid his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket around him. He drifted into a peaceful sleep knowing that he would soon be seeing the woman he loved.

Harry looked in the bag as he walked from the toystore. He was going to make all his little girls happy this valentines day. He had stopped at the local Pet Smart for a chewie and a new collar for Elizabeth Taylor. The collar had brilliant rhinestones on it. For baby Taylor, he had bought her an expensive mink teddy bear, since he was her little princess. For his beautiful Charlotte, he had seen something in the Tiffany's window about a month back, It was a beautiful mother's ring that took his breath away. He remembered it and knew it was the perfect gift for Charlotte , now that she had everything.

There was a little step in Stanford's walk as he realized that Valentines Day was not going to be a Hallmark holiday. He had Anthony now, and he knew he had to make it the perfect day for him and his lover. Anthony loved the movie , Breakfast at Tiffany's , so he had spied a beautiful picture of Audrey Hepburn in a shop and decided that he would be that for his little Tony.

Carrie had typed up a bunch of little clues and then she wrote them on pieces of white parchment. After some conspiring from quite a few people, she had only one place left to arrange Rachel's surprise.

There was now someone else occupying apartment 20, and it was two giggling girls who had just came from New York. One was a writer like Carrie and the other was an actress. Denise was from Illinois and had graduated from Northwestern and Melanie was from Ohio and graduated from Carnegie Mellon. Carrie and Ross went to the door and knocked. "Hello." Said Melanie as she carefully opened the door. She had been warned by her parents about NYC. "Hi there, I 'm Carrie Bradshaw. This is going to sound a little strange, but can we ask if we can use your apartment." Carrie took it upon herself to ask the girls because Ross was a little nervous. "He can explain it a little better."Melanie now knew they were friendly people so she asked them in. Ross couldn't believe his eyes. The apartment looked almost the same as it did before, except theatre posters and a skyline of New York poster hung where the French poster once did.

"Please excuse the mess. We had a party last night . One of our friends turned twenty . "Melanie explained. Both Ross and Carrie remembered being young like this. "Hi I am Denise, " the other one said. "Oh my God, your Carrie Bradshaw , the writer of my favorite column , Sex and the City." She gushed. Carrie beamed. "Yes I am, and my friend and I want to borrow your apartment for valentines day. You see he wants to surprise his fiancé. This is where she used to live when they were dating and it would be a special valentines if they could relive it. I would appreciate it, so I could write it up for my column." She said. "This is my friend , Ross." It dawned on Denise. "Oh my God, you're Dr. Dino. " she said. "You have got to be the most romantic guy ever. I want to go out and find someone just like you. Miss Fashion is so lucky." She smiled. "Hey Mel, get out here. This is the guy in the paper. Dream man." Melanie wrapped the towel around her hair and ran out garbed in a terry cloth robe. "You are so sweet." She squealed. "And I love the part about how you said her name at the altar. That should have been in a movie." Ross began to blush when he realized he was a pretty sweet guy and any girl was lucky to have him. Now all he had to do was show that to his girl. Carrie and Ross explained what they wanted to do. The girls gladly said they could and then they also mentioned the guy across the hall who kept hitting on them in the basement and the coffee shop around the corner.

"You mean Joey. Girls if you give him a chance, he can be a pretty sweet guy too." Ross said.

It finally dawned on Ross what he could give Rachel for valentines day. She had mentioned something about wanting to have more room for Emma and possibly other children to come. Also it would be nice if they had a room that Ben could stay in when he came to stay with his father. He remembered glancing at the newspaper and seeing there was a lovely house out in Westchester down the block from Monica and Chandler's. He had Chandler call their realtor and arrange a time to see it. He fell in love with it because it reminded him of the house he grew up in. They were no longer twenty somethings, he was headed toward forty and Rachel was now in her mid thirties. The city was still exciting, but it was time they had some roots.In the back was a swimming pool with a little patio. Ross made an offer and then waited for the phone call. It came and then Ross had his valentine gift for Rachel. A brand new house for their new life together.

Finally it was Valentines Day and Rachel awoke with a sad look on her face. She was alone and it was Valentines Day, the day for lovers.She walked to the kitchen , and everyone was gone including her baby. She took a few more steps and then saw on the table a red rose and a ribbon around a piece of paper…she eyed it and then unwrapped it.

My dearest Rachel, we have been through so much, yet we still keep coming back to each other. On our first valentines in seven years, I am letting you remember special times in our lives together by sending you on a journey of love…..here is a clue to your first place…

You always served me something special and I couldn't wait to get your sweet kisses there. In fact, it was the first place we kissed. Rachel knew the note meant Central Perk. She hurried to get dressed and put on a t shirt and capris. The tee had a red heart on it. It was a very warm day for February, so she knew she should be comfortable in her Ralph Lauren capris. Pulling out her Gucci bag , she took the keys to her car and then drove toward the city.

Two houses down, preparations were being made for her Valentines present. Monica had the twins and Emma around as she cooked a luscious lobster for dinner. Rachel had always loved lobster, but she also was working on chicken marsala for Ross. He couldn't eat it. Chandler came in as he had scattered the notes for Rachel, including their old apartment. "Those girls were really nice and they understood me wanting to see their apartment. If they are this understanding , do you think we could borrow it for a night. I think there is a promise that you made to me that we haven't done yet." He started to nuzzle her.

"No sex on the balcony." She screamed. "I thought you gave that up." He started to mock pout. He had his own little surprise for her.

Rachel walked into Central Perk looking for her next clue, on the table in front of the orange sofa was another note , this time the clue was with a muffin, blueberry her favorite…

I see that you have found our place… where you came back into my life…I'll never forget the day that you became independent of your father….here is your next clue… we find our comfort in our friends… that is where you will find it… Rachel thought for a minute, friends? She ran out of the coffee shop eating her muffin and then walked up the stairs of the familiar apartment…..Joey greeted her with a smile. "I was hoping you were coming soon. I was going to spend the day with Samantha. She has to be the most unusual woman I have ever been with."

"So things are going well then?" Rachel smiled. "Yep. They sure are." He nodded. "That on the table is for you." Rachel saw the third note…

how you doin? That's right and maybe you and your former roomie can share a pizza or watch Cujo… this was special to me because it is where our little angel was conceived. Who would have ever guessed that a bad sex story and a bottle of merlot would create such a little princess. She is just like you….. beautiful… now on to your next clue… you were worth the wait……Rachel grabbed her bag and ran out the door , she kept the note in her purse as she drove down to a very familiar place…she saw the big stone building that said Museum of Natural History… walking through these doors brought back the memories of when her and Ross were starting to date each other. Then she walked past the prehistoric man where she looked under his loincloth. There was a door that led to another section and Rachel opened it. The auditorium was empty with the exception of a fur skin rug and a small box of Ocean Spray Cran Grape… then was another note…well this probably brought back some good memories. I know for me it was the most special night of my life , the night that we made love for the first time and when I woke up for the first time with you by my side. …now to your next to last clue…. It is a place that you will always call home. Rachel was unsure whether it was Ross ' apartment or Number 20 …. Denise and Melanie had put a candle in the window to lead her to the next to the last place….and there on the table was a jewelry box… Rachel walked up the stairs once again and then looked at her old apartment. A tear came to her eye as she knocked and thought back to the times that she would go in and see her friends there. Denise opened the door. "Hi Rachel, we have been expecting you." Rachel was shocked that these girls knew her name. "This is for you." Melanie said as she handed her the small package and the note.. Rachel took it from the young girls. They reminded her so much of her and Monica when they were young. The note said……here is the first place you called home , and if these walls could talk the stories they could tell., this was where we shared so much , we loved , we broke up , we ate and had fun, this place will always be a part of us , no matter where we go… and now the last part of my surprise… is where I will be … these two sweet girls have the directions to it… and they also have another present for you. Rachel opened the box and there was a locket with two lobsters engraved on it. When she opened it up, there was a picture of ross and one of emma…Tears came streaming down her eyes. "Damn you Geller." She cursed with a smile. Denise handed her the last paper and she hugged each of them. "This is the best time of your lives. Enjoy every minute. I know I did." She smiled and promised to come back some afternoon soon.

As she followed the last directions, she saw a mailbox and on the front of it was the name Geller. "That's odd. Maybe they are relations of Ross'?" she thought as she parked her car. She looked to see if there was any kind of life at all. She peaked into the window and saw on a coffee table a vase of lilies , then on an end table was a framed picture of the gang at Central Perk. Someone came up to her and then said. "Happy Valentines Day Rach." She turned around to see Ross holding Emma. "Ross Eustace Geller , what in the hell is going on?" she asked. Ross just smiled and then handed her the keys. "This is your new house, welcome to scarsdale."He smiled as she remembered what he said a long time ago. Rachel hugged Ross and then kissed him. She walked inside as she noticed several pages from the pottery barn catalog in her new living room. She gasped as she saw the new king size bed with the coral colored sheets that she fell in love with at their last visit to the barn. Their bathroom was peach with a gray wall and Emma's room was painted pink with little ponies and dinosaurs on the walls as a border. Ben 's room was blue and had a racing car bed. "And this is a room for anyone else who might come along." Ross said as he opened it and Rachel saw in her mind where a crib could go. They went back downstairs and there were two small offices. One was very chic with a desk and computer terminal all in white . A reproduction of an old fashion magazine was framed and covered the one lavender wall. The other room was painted beige and on it's walls were pictures of dinosaurs and there was a whole book shelf and a black computer on a black desk. The book shelf had books about paleontology and also some relics from various digs.

"So what do you think?" Ross asked . Rachel sighed. "I think I am the luckiest woman in the world . Happy Valentines Day, Dr. Dino." She exclaimed.

Thanks for all the great feedback and there is only a couple more chapters… please review it makes me smile…..


	9. The Return of Big

Carrie sat on her bed as she looked at the clock. By now , Rachel would have gotten her valentines surprise. She took a Marlboro from her Gucci bag and held it between her fingers. When did love become so complicated? Rachel and her really were the lucky ones. They had found their prince or as Rachel had said her "lobster." Taking a sip of her wine, she heard the door.

"Hey kiddo." She heard a deep masculine voice from the next room. Jumping from the bed, she ran barefoot in her Michael Kors tank and capris to the living room. Big was standing there as large as life. "Happy Valentines Sweetie." He said as he presented her with a single stem rose. "Big spender." Carrie teased as she stood on tip toes so she could kiss her boyfriend. With her other hand, she grabbed the rose and Big put down the strap on his suitcase and lifted Carrie into his arms. "I missed you.' She whispered in his ear. He turned to her and then smiled and whispered back. "I missed you too."

"I can't believe this is our house." Said Rachel as Ross guided her through the living room into the kitchen. Monica stood at the stove stirring the chocolate mousse for dessert ."You little sneak." Rachel smiled as she gave Monica a hug. "You knew about this all along." "I did too." Chandler said as he came from the upstairs with Joey, Rachel looked at her two closest friends. "You said you were spending the day with Samantha?" Rachel said as she went over to Joey. "Well I couldn't come out here without you knowing why, so I lied , but when me and Chandler finish putting this bed together., then I am going to be with Samantha." Rachel felt so good , that all her friends had helped in this surprise. She opened the French doors and there was a table with fancy china and champagne chilling. Two silver candlebras sat on the pink linen tablecloth. In the middle of the table was a vase filled with pink long stemmed roses.

"So do you like it?" Ross asked nervously. "Yes , I love it." The two of them began to kiss. Chandler cleared his throat. "Well now that you are here , I am sure you want to be alone, so we will be taking off , because we have our own celebrations, and I am sure you want to get back to your own." Chandler took Monica's hand , "Come on honey, the night is young and we have our own surprise." Monica smiled and waved as they went out of the door. Joey turned to Ross and said . "Have fun tonight." He giggled. Even though he was an adult, Joey would eternally be the twelve year old boy. Ross walked over and closed the door . "Well, we have a dinner to eat and I have some after dinner activities planned as well." He said . "Lead the way." Rachel smiled as they walked to the table.

Steve pushed up the bridge of his wire rimmed glasses as he stood in front of the door. The snow was beginning to blow as the daylight began to sink on the metropolis. He walked up the stairs of the Brooklyn brownstone carrying a handle bag .

Miranda came to the door holding Brady. She greeted her husband with a kiss. "What is this?" Miranda said as she tried to peek into the large bag. "In a minute." Steve said as he pushed past her. "Mah!' he screamed as his mother came from her chair where she was watching Jeopardy. Mrs. Brady smiled at her son. "Happy Valentines Day , mah." He said , then he reached into the bag and pulled out a large heart shaped box of chocolates. She reciprocated with a kiss.

"Now I know you are a big boy, and this valentines day stuff is just for girls and stuff, but you are my big boy." Steve opened the bag and then let Brady pull out a large teddy bear. "Bear." He said as he giggled. Miranda scolded Brady. "What do you say to Daddy?" Brady looked up at his father, "Thank you." Then Steve took out the blue Tiffany's bag. "And I haven't forgotten Mommy." Steve gave Miranda the drawstring bag. "Happy Valentines sweetheart." Steve said as he handed it to her. She looked in the bag and then pulled out the small velvet box. Opening it, her mouth dropped. "Steve , it is gorgeous, how did you pay for this?" Steve shyly looked down. "I put a mortgage down on Scout, so I could open an account in my own name." Miranda smiled and put on the mother's ring and then kissed him passionately.

"I love you , Steve Brady." She whispered as they walked to the bed room.

Samantha was wearing a red strapless Badgley Mischka mini dress as she stood at Joey's door. He was coming up the stairs with a bag as he spotted her. "Hello there Mr. Tribbiani , she purred , "I am your own private valentine and I have some kinky surprises planned. " Joey smiled ."I like the dress." Samantha started to unfasten in it in the hallway, "It comes off you know." Suddenly she was standing in the hallway between 19 and 20 in a red LaPerla bra and red lace thong panties. Joey wrapped his coat around her and led her in. Samantha strutted to the couch between Hugsy and Marvin the Martian. She lounged on the yellow couch that had seen way too much action .

"I got some wine ." said Joey. "That should heat things up." Samantha said as she followed him to the counter and he took out a couple jelly jars. "Here we go." He announced as he poured. Samantha looked at the makeshift wine glasses. She was used to drinking out of Baccarat or Waterford. This guy actually used old jelly jars to drink from. "Bachelors . " thought Samantha. "Here's to a night of great sex." Samantha said as the wine passed her lips. "What is this?" she said as she spit it out. Joey couldn't understand why she didn't like the wine. "It is the best wine that four bucks can buy." Joey defended himself. "Samantha , I am not a classy guy like my friends, I just try to be myself , I mean there probably hasn't been a girl in the Tri State area I haven't slept with. I don't know about fancy food like my friend , Chandler or fancy wines like my friend Ross. I just know that you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever been with , and that is a lot." Samantha thought that was the sweetest line that any guy had ever given her, Richard Wright included. Samantha threw her arms around Joey's neck even though she towered over him in her Jimmy Choo heels. "Let's fuck." She said knocking him onto the couch.

Harry came in to see Charlotte setting the table with the Waterford and the Lenox dishes with the fleur de leuis pattern. Her loving hand placed the silver by the fancy dishes. "It's not Friday." Said Harry as he came into the formal dining room. "No it is valentines day." Said Charlotte as she put down the pink linen napkins and threw her arms around her husband. "Happy Valentines Day, Mr. Goldenblatt." She said smiling. At that moment, Elizabeth Taylor wagged her tail as she trotted into the room , hearing that her daddy was home. Her barking made Taylor crawl into the room as well.

"I have got presents for all my ladies.' Harry said as he sat down the bag. He pulled out the collar and the chew toy for Elizabeth Taylor. "Daddy." The small Asian child uttered as she looked up . Harry lifted her up and then presented her with the mink bear. "He is going to be your new friend, Taylor. In the US , we honor the people we love on this day. That is why I am giving you a present today. I am saying that I love you." Taylor came over and kissed her father on the cheek. Harry then pulled out the mother's ring and placed it on Charlotte's finger. "And this is because I love you."

Monica and Chandler walked up the path. " I am so glad we are going to have them as neighbors. It will be just like when we lived in the city." Monica smiled. "Are you sure you are n't going to mind living so close to your brother again?" Chandler asked. "They are our best friends ." Monica said ."Yeah they are." He put his arm around her and led her to the door.

"You have been a little mysterious Mr. Bing." Monica had noticed that Chandler had stopped talking as they walked from Ross' new house to theirs. "I have my reasons." He said as he walked onto the front porch. He looked at Monica and then opened the door. Her mouth dropped.

Yes I have decided to update my sex and the city story. I was watching some this afternoon and felt motivated… thanks for all who have been faithful reviewing this one my sis and Barb P…


End file.
